


Quite A Vision

by demoka



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-15
Updated: 2017-02-15
Packaged: 2018-09-24 15:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9767582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/demoka/pseuds/demoka
Summary: Kara awakens in the bed she shares with Cat.Written for femslash100's DrabbleTag7 - cape as requested by bella_farfalla.





	

Kara smiled as soon as she began waking, her face bathed in the strong light of the morning flowing through the parted curtains of Cat Grant’s bedroom. Of course she had purchased the highest apartment with the best view with the best access to light.

A shimmer of red caught her eye, and she couldn’t move.

Cat walked into the room draped in Kara’s cape.

Kara couldn’t help but hold her breath at the stunning sight. The light caught Cat’s hair and Kara’s cape at the most perfect angle, reflecting and refracting from the glass windows to the just white walls, filling the room with red and golden hues.

However it was when Cat smiled at Kara and asked, ‘What? No dropped jaw this time?’ that Kara was able to breath again, laughing as she leapt up to scoop Cat up into her arms.

‘Show off,’ chided Cat lightly.

‘For you? Always.’


End file.
